Episode 8794 (14th December 2015)
Plot Sarah hesitates. David and Max look for Kylie round the school. Aidan thinks Johnny and Liz are an item but Johnny persuades him otherwise. Anna is a bag of nerves as she gets ready for the singles night and Faye tries to give her confidence. Robert hears from Nick and Carla that Rob has been in touch with Johnny. He wonders if Tracy knows. Arriving home, David’s annoyed with Kylie for doing a runner from the school play. However when Sarah explains that Kylie was looking after her and she’s pregnant with Callum’s baby, he’s poleaxed. Erica and Anna arrive at a wine bar for the singles night. Erica gives her tips to boost her confidence. They're taken aback when Kevin turns up. As Michael drinks in the Rovers, Eileen turns up with Dee. Tracy tells a perturbed Robert that Rob means nothing to her. David is angry that Todd knows about the pregnancy. Nick arrives to the news that he's going to be an uncle again. Dee presents Michael with her father’s cufflinks, telling him she’d be flattered if he’d wear them to the award ceremony. He refuses them and she leaves. Anna and Kevin compare notes on the people at the bar and get on well. Tracy sees Johnny in the Rovers and asks what Rob wanted but he brushes her questions aside. Nick gives Sarah his support. She worries about Bethany's reaction. Johnny posts off the DNA samples. Kylie can't understand how David can feel so much for Max but nothing for the unborn baby. Feeling guilty, Michael rings Dee and tells her that he'll be at the awards. He discovers that the Gazette has done an article on him with Eileen's help. Johnny tries to tell Carla how much she means to him. David tries to persuade Kylie that Sarah needs to go through with her abortion but she refuses to listen to his reasons. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Helen Longworth *Joanne - Martha Cope *Glen - Joe Tucker *Dee Grayson - Caroline Strong Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Corridor *The Allan Health Clinic - Reception *Wine bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dee compounds Michael's guilt; David is horrified by Sarah's news; and Tracy considers confessing about visiting Rob. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,090,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2015 episodes